fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jasmine Sinclair
Appearance Hair: She has long green hair that falls to her hips. It depends on what she’s doing as to how she styles it. Usually, she ties it back in two ponytails with ribbons and flowers to spice it up. Eyes: Green Skin: Fair Height: 5’ 7” Weight: 135 lbs Clothing: She’s very fond of the color black, for obvious reasons. Even when disguised as a noble, most of her attire consists of black dresses with splashes of colorful ribbons here and there. Personal Personality At first glance, Jasmine seems to have an upbeat, cheerful aura surrounding her. She’s often found smiling, possibly flirting a bit usually with a fan of sorts. She socializes well at large gatherings and can find a topic to talk about with any person, especially if they’re a certain young heir. But, if you really knew her, you’d know it was all an act. She despises most nobles just for having more things than she could ever have. She’s selfish, greedy, and hates emotions more than anything else. She’s manipulative, seductive, and knows how to get inside someone’s head. Strengths No Questions Asked: She’s usually very easy going with what she does. If it’s something that’s supposed to be low profile, it’s her secret kept. She honestly doesn’t care what happens most of the time. Quick and Efficient: She has about a 90% success ratio on her missions. There has only been one case when it was her fault the mission wasn’t completed as planned. It was the one time she never accepted payment. Disguises: She can fit well into almost any situation, even if it’s outside of her comfort zone. She can “shed her skin” in a sense and become an entirely different before but remain the same person at heart. Weaknesses Prejudices: Because nobles showed no kindness to her as a child, she thinks all of them are the same, useless bags of money. Her prejudices aren’t without reason, but she has trouble grouping every noble into one group. Emotional Misbalance: Even though she used to be able to pull of an assassination without a problem, she has trouble with it now, especially if they’re young. She’s afraid her morals are getting in the way of her job Broken Heart: She dwells in the past too often. She refuses to love again and refuses to forgive herself. A part of her died with the deed she committed. Likes -Gold -Small animals like weasels -Night time -New daggers Dislikes -Nobles -Children in general -Perverts -Music Quotes “Life’s not fair. Deal with it or die.” “Try that again! One wrong move and I snap your arm like a twig!” “I once sought forgiveness, but I was too late. If there truly is fairness in the world, it’s taken every opportunity from me to find it.” Family/Friends Arthur Dorian: One night was all it took, and she, regrettably, fell in love with him. History Like many other children in her town, she had to live off the streets and try to make herself a living. Only because so many of the youth bonded together was she able to survive. When she was thirteen, she finally left her town in search of a better life. Ironically, she instead found a cult of thieves that seemed to make a pretty good living. Out of ignorance and desire for company, she joined them and began her first real jobs. At first, it was just small tasks: get in the building, steal a jewel or two, get out or something along those lines. The older she got, the more trying the tasks got. She took her first life out of cold blood when she was sixteen. From that point on, she could only view herself as a cold blooded killer. She left her cult and went rogue, doing as she pleased and if anyone happened to catch up with her, she’d do a job or two for them, for a price of course. She lived quite well off of her earnings. One day, a particularly strange man asked a request of her to off a certain young heir. He described him as “manipulative, a threat to society.” She agreed, thinking him no different than any man she had killed before. She took on the persona of a lovely noble maiden and observed him at several of the parties his father threw. He asked her for a dance one night and something just…didn’t feel right. She enjoyed the company of Arthur Dorian. She spent almost a month with him before the same man reminded her of her contract. She had trouble seeing him as a threat to society, other than the fact that he was a bit blunt and stupid at times. She honestly didn’t want to kill him. For a surprise, Arthur took Jasmine out to his sister’s garden, and, as “brilliant” as he was, he proposed. It was sudden, uncalled for, and definitely not part of her plan. For probably the first time in her life, Jasmine cried. He offered to step down from his position as lord if it made her feel uncomfortable to be with him. Out of blind rage, she took him by the throat and demanded to know if he was truly the young lord Arthur Dorian, the horrible person he was made out to be. When he replied a meek yes, she stuck a knife in his shoulder and ran away. From the day, she could never face him again. She regretted it, wishing she could have indeed run off with him and had her own happy ending. But most of all, she regrets, messing up the best thing that ever happened to her. Almost a year later, she was tempted to return to him, speak with him, or at least see him from a distance. She was truly brokenhearted to hear that he had died only a month before he decision. She still thinks she was the cause of his death and hates herself for it. She almost quit her job as an assassin, but decided not to. She felt like it was the only part of her that was truly herself. RP History Supports Indraneil © HeartOfPinkSol Kurmash © Wyvernlord_Firion Petro © DRTJR Luster © Wyvernlord_Firion Rinchei © Windwarrior234 Slash © Bamf Copyright 'OC belongs to Zilver_Hawk - Moderator of Fire Emblem Role Play (FERP)'